Support
by sicklittlesuicide
Summary: There is a horriable accident. How will Rory and Logan support eachother? [One Shot]


a/n: So it was a really, really sad weekend this weekend, so I decided to just put it all in a one shot. No one died, but it was just really depressing. I hope you enjoy. Review.

**_Support_**

It was dark outside, too dark if anyone asked him. It was an uncomfortable dark that only happened on nights that screamed that something was wrong with the world. No one was prepared for that night; there was no way they could have been. It came very sudden, as sudden as the phone ringing in the dead of night letting them know about the accident that no one saw coming.

Logan looked over at the clock that not so subtle ringing that rang throughout the whole house. He hoped that it wouldn't wake the sleeping newborn in the next room, since he and Rory had only gotten her to sleep an hour before. He looked over at Rory, who was still dead asleep. He whispered his greeting to the late night caller, hoping not to wake his wife.

"Logan, its Luke." Logan was surprised that Luke would even be up this late, much less making phone calls to a sleeping house.

"Luke? It's 1 in the morning you know."

"Yeah Logan, I know, but there was an accident." He was confused. What kind of accident happened at 1 in the morning and why was it so important to wake up his household?

"What do you mean, an accident?"

He wasn't whispering anymore once Luke had slipped the words out. His heart sank and Rory stirred next to him and sat up.

"Logan, what's going on?" He looked over at her, sleep still in her eyes. How could he tell her? He couldn't, not until he had all the information at least. He turned his attention back to the phone.

"Should we come?" He asked Luke, who had grown silent.

"I don't think you could stop Rory, we're at Hartford Memorial." He hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. Rory got up with me.

"Logan, tell me what is going on." She looked at him with worry in her eyes, desperate for him to tell her about the phone call.

"Lorelai was in a car crash Rory; we have to go to the hospital." Her eyes widened and instantly became cloudy with tears.

"I have to get Lola." Logan followed her into the baby's room and watched her pick the baby up from her crib that Luke had made for them.

"Ace, I'll call Colin, he'll come and watch her." He made the suggestion, not wanting to bring his daughter to a hospital full of sick people, including his Mother-in-law.

"No." It was all she said, but her tone said all he needed to hear. Lola was coming with them, and that was that. Rory grabbed her diaper bag and they were out the door. Logan, who had never gone over the speed limit with his daughter in the car, drove fast that night. The streets were as empty as they should have been at that hour of night. It made Logan think of what the remainder of people driving in their cars were doing up at that time of night. Were they all driving to a hospital, praying that everything would be ok with their love ones. Logan hoped not. It was a depressing thought. He looked over at Rory, who stared out the window. He put his hand on her shoulder once they were at a stop light.

"She has to be ok." She whispered. Logan almost didn't hear her, but he did. It was heartbreaking.

"I promise she will be Ace. Just try and relax, we're almost there." He tried to comfort his distressed wife. Close to 5 minutes later he pulled into the parking lot and got there daughter out of the backseat. They walked in and were told to wait. No throwing around names was going to help here. They sat and waited for what seemed like forever to Logan, he could only imagine what was going through Rory's head. Luke appeared at their side sometime after that, but it wasn't until later that the Doctor came out.

"The family of Lorelai Danes?" The three of them stood up and stood in front of the Doctor who was handing out the layout for the rest of their lives.

"Yes, that's us. How is she?" Rory jumped in and offered her hand. Logan noticed that she was shaking out of nervousness he assumed.

The Doctor noticeably swallowed. That was not a good sign. "Mrs. Danes came in with a lot of internal bleeding and broken ribs, we did everything we could, but she didn't make it…" Logan didn't hear anything after that except for Rory's sobs. His hands went around her as she almost fell on the floor and cried. She buried her head in his chest as earth and heart shattering sobs erupted her entire body. Luke was completely mute, sitting in a chair. Logan wasn't sure what to do, so he sat on the hospital floor with Rory and let her cry, trying not to let his own emotions get the best of him either. He had loved Lorelai; she was more of a Mother to him than his Mom ever was.

What seemed like forever to Logan, he drove home with Rory and Lola. Rory was completely catatonic on the way home and didn't respond to his gestures. He put Lola to sleep and walked into his bedroom he shared with Rory. She was sitting on the floor, her head in her knees. Logan kneeled by her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ace…" He begun, and then realized that he had no idea what to say to her. He had never lost anyone close to him, not anywhere near as close as Rory and Lorelai were. What could possibly make her feel better?

"She's dead Logan." Rory let out, tears still streaming down her face. He put his arms around her, giving her a big hug that only lasted a second before she pushed him away.

"I'll never see her again. Lola won't know her Grandma."

"I'm so sorry Rory." Logan put his hand on her knee but she moved away. He hated that she was hurting.

"You promised me she'd be ok Logan, you promised…" Her words faded into sobs and he vaguely remember saying that to her on the way to the hospital. The infamous trip that would never be forgotten.

"I couldn't have possibly known." Logan wondered if she was really mad at him, or if that was her way of grieving.

He felt her hand hit his chest. It didn't hurt, but it meant a lot. "Rory…" She hit him again.

"You promised me! She should be fine right now." She sobbed harder and continued to hit his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, so Rory couldn't move her hands to hit him again.

"I'm sorry…" Logan whispered into her ear over and over again, trying to sooth her tears, although he knew it wouldn't. Rory cried for hours that night as they stayed in the same position with Logan's arms around her until they both feel asleep. Neither of them knew what would happen after that, or even how they would manage without Lorelai. Both of them knew that they had each other for support.


End file.
